Just from a dream
by Immortal-Puppet-Otaku
Summary: yup the title gives it away any more info is in the authors note.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello everyone I know almost every Narutard and or anime fan/otaku has made a story just like this but mine has an original story line for the most part the biggest reason for this is because China my oc wont have romance going on between a character of Naruto. Also because well if I tell you the other reason before you read it will spoil it. **

**Well anyway this was an actual dream of mine after I saw the english version of the Fight between Sakura and Sasori and it was the episode of when Sasori died very weird right? well after a while of this idea nawing at me I finally decided to write it down and prest this to you. Now the only part in this that is from my dream is the start before I woke up and went to school so you can have a good idea of my dream. But its been a while and not everything I drempt about will be in it just mostly everything I can remember.**

**read my other fic it needs reveiws if you want me to upload the next chap which is... you'll find out at the end of this fic because im evil like that. ^_^**

**disclaimer: I only own my oc China Immor and the basic plot and dream. I do not however own Naruto what-so-ever**

**Well enough of me boring you onto the story **

* * *

><p>Sasori and a few other akatsuki members, none of which I remembered in the morning besides Itachi where in my yard along with my younger brother by two years and me. The reason for this is well I'll just leave that question till the end of this scene. Sasori had managed to catch my brother with his chakra strings and I was running for my life everywhere, because as much as I like the Akatsuki I was smart enough to run since you know they're killers. Well anyways I was running around dodging here and there from the members, my brother was running also but he was caught as mentioned earlier. I then ran into one of the juniper trees we have around our house, that keep the wind out, and ended up hiding under a sink cabinet thing.<p>

I know wtf moment right there, but here's the twist it was all a dream before you go holey cheese you have a sink cabinet thing randomly in your trees. So back to the dream as I was hiding the Akatsuki managed to find me and started to surround me, and right before I was grabbed the dream ended or what parts I remember ended. I then opened my eyes 'holey crap I haven't had that dream since a few months or a year ago.' I thought to myself, and just who is myself well I'll tell you.

My name is China Immor, or Chi if your one of my close friends and I'm 13. I have dirty blonde hair and I'm a tomboy so I don't wear dresses or skirts I absolutely refuse to do that. My eyes are a green color with specs of black in them and a thin black rim around the green, hey I'm not making that up you can even look at pics of me if you need proof, and my eyes use to be blue at least that's what my mom says. I am an otaku and my favorite anime is Naruto.

I also have been having a crapload of anime dreams recently and they all started with the dream I had this morning that you just read. They usually contain an Akatsuki member in them, but once in a while I'll have a different anime dream. Oh and I believe I'm Immortal because I've hurt myself numerous times either by shaving, jumping/climbing fences, or running into something and I haven't even fainted once or needed to get a blood transfusion. Yeah stupid way of thinking I know, but they were some pretty big cuts and whatnot.

So shoving all of that to the back of my mind I got ready to go to the first day of school. Which I will spear you the details of getting cleaned up because that's boring and I just explained how I look already besides the fact I still have baby fat around my mid-section and I'm not the most attractive girl around. Well after I got ready the bus came and I got on it feeling slightly uneasy, but brushing it off thinking it's just because it's the first day of school.

***Time skip to getting inside the school***

I went into the office and got my class schedule and found my locker after putting away everything I deemed unneeded for my pass period put away I went to the school library. I then checked out one of the volumes of Naruto Shippuden they have there and the bell rung. When I got to class I sat in one of the back desks and read since I really don't like any of the people there anymore and they didn't seem interested in talking to me so I just read. About 30 minutes later the bell rung and class started.

***With The Akatsuki***

"So your telling me that there is someone you believe could possibly be a big help in this organization?" Pein questioned Sasori, "Hai she was an apprentice to me at one point but I had to send her back to her world, she was the only one with chakra from there, and well she's Immortal so that will be a great asset along with her being partly puppet." Sasori replied and at this Pein raised an eyebrow. "So your telling me she's from another world where there virtually is no chakra and she's the only one who possess chakra at all, and on top of that you turned her into a living puppet like yourself?" Pein asked "Hai that's correct and she was a great fighter when I trained her 20 years ago she should be around the age of 26-27, but since time works differently between our worlds she could be of the age of a teenager." Sasori replied

"I see than if she is as strong as you say and she is from another world she could have powers that no one has seen yet especially since she is from another world. Very well I am assigning a mission to you and Deidara to go and retrieve her I do not want you causing any suspicion about you being from another world, so no killing and get her as fast as possible do I make myself clear?" Pein replied, "Perfectly I will get the brat and start as soon as possible."Sasori said, "Good you are dismissed." Pein said shooing him away from his office.

As Sasori left Pein's office he spotted Deidara walking by "Brat we have a mission make sure you have a decent amount of clay and meet outside." Sasori said with no room for arguments. 'Wow wonder what this mission is about.' Deidara thought as he went to get some of his clay.

***Magic time skip of doom***

As Deidara got outside Sasori demanded he hold onto him(Sasori) and he made the appropriate hand seals and they were off to my world. When they got to my world Sasori led Deidara in the direction of two schools one for elementary and the other for Jr. High. "What the hell un? How'd we get here?" Deidara asked awed by all the differences in the two cultures luckily there weren't any cars out driving otherwise people would be blown up. "Shut it brat we're here to get a new member now we'll search that building there first" Sasori said motioning towards the elementary school "then if we don't find her there we'll search the other building." Sasori continued motioning towards the Jr high.

***Back at school many classes later***

***BOOM* **You heard come from theelementary school "Will Mrs. Williams come to the office." Then the office announced, only that was the cue for a lockdown. We all got huddled in a corner of the room and my class being douches like usual during a lockdown started hitting the walls and laughing once in a while, and then you heard a boom come from somewhere in our school. After that you could hear muttering about which rooms to search and then our door was blown up and in comes Deidara and Sasori.

Then all of a sudden Sasori (Still in hiroko(Sp?)) starts looking around our little group of people and used his chakra strings to take me then he injected anastitia I'm guessing well they tried nocking me out first, but I don't fall unconscious when people do that so I was injected, but before falling unconscious you heard me tell my class, " You bakas look what you did, got me freaking kidnapped." and then everything went dark. "humph thought she'd fight more un." Deidara said before making a minie bird and exploding it in the ceiling, too which you got a crapload of screams. Then making a large one just like the one he made to carry Gaara at the start of shippuden, put me in the tail feathers (like Gaara), hopped on the bird and flew out with Sasori right behind him. Once they got on the roof Sasori transported everyone back to the base.

* * *

><p><strong>and the person is ... Zetsu dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun yup I feel bad for him why? because I already wrote it now I need the reveiw count up to 10 before I update which means only 5 people need to reveiw it ^_^ <strong>

**and she aint no marry sue cause she aint really pretty and well not everyone loves her and whatnot so ha**

**r&r or Bob the stick man**** wont be able to swim away and his drowning will look like this ~~~~~\o/~~~~~~~~**

**Flames will be used the feed the evil skelitin pixies I am friends with and with thier new found strength we will take down the government allowing Madura Uchiha to rule muahahahahahahahahahahaha **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wasup everyone? well I finnaly got this chappie done... I fail its not even three pages *Bows head* but what ever I had writters block and guess what tommarow the 6th of August Im goin to wounderland yay its for summerband because our band teacher rocks! well anyway its in Amarillo texas so if anyone is there at any time between 1 and 4 or 5 in the afternoon mountain time than look for a girl who resembles my oc China only with blemeshes on mah face and ask if shes Patricia and if they answer yes say omg Immortal-Puppet-Otaku its (Insert author name here) ANd I may or may not know you because 1 I'm not good with names 2 I have bad memory and 3 If I dont useually talk with you for hours I might not remember you well I might but you gotta say your fanfiction name. Oh and if you go to roses after wards from around 4 to 5 or 5 to 6 sorry dont member the exact time you might see me there. Also if you are near the drop of fear and you see a girl not screamming its probably me especially if she gets on multible times in a row.**

**disclaimer: I dont own naruto only Chinna Immor and the plot**

* * *

><p>*<strong>Third person<strong>*

Once all three of them got back to the base located in Amegakure. Sasori told Deidara to tell leader-sama that they had successfully got the new member. After that Sasori left to put China in a spare room as he was doing this China started to stir so as soon as he got to the spare room he sat her down on the bed and waited so she wouldn't run.

***China's POV***

'Ugh what the heck that was the most vivid dream I've had.' I thought before I got up "Ok no more reading interdimentional fanfics before bed." I muttered "Good your awake come on we're going to see Leader-sama don't keep me waiting get up now." I froze because that sounded like Sasori-sama,and yes I added sama got a problem with that? Good I didn't think so. I then looked to my side and saw none other than Sasori. "Don't look at me like that come on." Sasori said

"Oh r-right." I replied I got up then we both left. We walked in silence down a long hallway. While we were walking I noticed some doors with kanji on them saying what I guessed to be the members' names. When we reached the end of the hallway we had to turn left to get to a large red sliding door. Once we got there we heard Pein call enter after that Sasori slid the door open and I was pushed in by Sasori.

"So this is the girl?" Pein asked "Hai Leader-sama." Sasori replied "Alright tell me your name." Pein demanded "China, Immor China what am I doing here?" I replied/asked What I have to ask sometime I just hope the answer is good and not you have a biju answer cause that would be bad.

"You are here to become a member I was told you were strong and could help the organization out so here you are." Pein answered me. Well first of all crap and second yay. "We are having a meeting Konan get everyone." Wait Konan's here?

"Hai." Konan agreed then made some paper and sent it out of the room I guess to alert the other members. "China you will interduse yourself at the meeting and find out who everyone is along with what you will do here and why in more detail." With that Leader-sama left and Sasori used his(Hiroko's) tail to pick me up and bring me into the meeting room with Deidara following.

Once we got to the meeting room which was another red sliding door to the left of the one we just left with another kanji on it. Darn it I can't read a single thing here, well continuing on we were the first there so I just sat in one of the chairs, and propped up my feet on the table looking bored. I'd love to see the members' faces when a bored looking 13 year old is in their base.

***10 minutes later***

All the members started to come in, first was Itachi then Kisame once they saw me Kisame started to get his Samheda (Sp?) out and Itachi looked like he was gonna mangekyo me, but Sasori quickly explained I'm supposed to be here thank God. So both Itachi and Kisame sat down and waited patiently for the rest of the members. It wasn't a long wait, because in burst the rest of the members apparently too caught up in their own conversations to notice me.

Once everyone sat down in random chairs which I noticed lit up when each member was in their respectful seat. Well good thing I didn't sit in any of their seats…..WAIT if each member has their own seat and Orochimaru isn't here anymore than OH CRAP im in his chair….is that good or bad? Meh I'm too lazy to figure that out.

After the lights faded out Leader-sama started the meeting. Which went like this "Kakazu how much money do we have left and when will you need to get a new bounty?" Leader-sama aka Pein asked. "We have about 10,000 ryo left we will need to get another bounty in about a week" Kakazu answered "Good now I'd like to address the reason I called this meeting, it is about our new member" Pein said then motioned towards me.

"Her name is China and there will be no new missions for the rest of the week as you all will have by then to get acquainted with her. After that she will go on a mission with each team and will usually be partnered with Sasori and Deidara." Pein explained "NANI (What in Japanese)?" everyone but Sasori yelled. "Why the H*ll do we have to work with some b*tch who looks 13?" Hidan yelled "Because I said so even I and Konan will have to have her on a mission . and quit whinning!" Pein said in a this is final tone.

"Now that that's out of the way China why don't you tell us about yourself and Sasori can explain why you're here afterwards." Pein said after that I stood up " Well as you all know im China, my last name is Immor, I'm immortal, part puppet, 13, I love animals, and wish to bring down my government back home." I explained then smiled at the part about bringing the government down. After that I sat down because well I don't talk much."Good alright Sasori you can start now." Pein said then Sasori began "Well it goes like this…

* * *

><p><strong>Yup I'm such a bitch for giving you a cliff hanger muahahahahahahaha, but I had a case of writer's block all week then I came up with this and well the next chapters gonna be awesome well at least I think that but if I didnt have a cliffie than the next chapter wouldnt be as good... I think<strong>

**well just member how china looks cause I desighned her off of me and you might get to meet me yaaaaaaaaaaaaay for all my fans and boooooooooo for all my haters which I dont have yet but I probably spoke too soon**

**r&r and my skeleton pixie threat is still in motion so if you dont want Madara as the ruler of the united states then dont flame **


	3. Sasori's Flashback

**Well hey im back and I finally got this idea after trying to write this forever and I have school in the morning and I wanted to make a birthday chapter since Kakazus b-day is tomarrow also so I got this done in order to do that**

**disclaimer:I dont own naruto only this story**

* * *

><p>Sasori was walking through Sunagakure to get some more parts for his puppets, and too get more ingredients for making poisons. As he was turning a corner of one, of the many streets he came across a very young girl. The girl looked no older than five or six years old and confused about something. Now normally Sasori would just walk by, but what the child said to him made him even more confused than ever. "Um are you G-gaara?" in a different language he'd never heard before.<p>

So Sasori used one of the few non puppet jutsus he knew and asked her what her name is to see if it worked. "My name is China Immor." The newly pronounced China answered. "Alright now why are you here you're obviously foreign and we're in the middle of a war right now." Sasori asked "I don't know how I got here I was just asleep a minute ago and then I'm here." China said softly beginning to form tears.

"Alright come 'on I need to get some things then I'll bring you to the Kasekage and see what he says alright?" Sasori asked "Wait the Kasekage? I thought he was a cartoon." China said/asked (this was before China knew about anime and thought it was a cartoon.) "What do you mean cartoon?" Sasori asked perplexed he'd never heard of one before.

"They're moving drawings on the television like the Kasekage who's the leader of the sand village in the cartoon Naruto." China said with a smile. "Naruto? And how can this be a cartoon its real life and there aren't any cameras around never mind you can explain after we get the parts for my puppets and ingredients for poisons." Sasori said sighing.

"Alright Sasori." China said happily a she walked beside Sasori. After a few more minutes of walking they got to a small store that sold various poison plant extracts. Sasori then bought different plants, seeds, ect. After that they left and traveled to another store about 3 blocks down. Once they got there Sasori bought different swards, shuriken, senbon, etc. Then they left and started walking towards Sasori's house.

"Alright I've changed my mind you will come with me to my house and be questioned on how much you know about this world if it truly is a cartoon. After that if I deem you worthy I will train you since you have a decent amount of chakra." Sasori explained.

The rest of the way there was silent. When they got to Sasori's house he told China to sit down and wait. He then put all of the stuff he bought away and came back. "Alright how much do you know about the hidden sand village?" Sasori asked. "That it's ruled by the Kasekage and it's in the desert somewhere." China answered.

"Alright fair enough answer now do you know about puppet ninjutsu?" "Um…it's where a person takes a scroll and summons a puppet, then they use chakra to control it movements and attacks." China said "Very good and what about chakra?" "It's where a person combines their spiritual and physical energy into one to make jutsu and to do what a person can't by themselves right?"

"Yes that's a very good explanation I've decided I will train you. Starting tomorrow its almost 10'oclock and I need to start on my puppets so go to sleep because I don't like waiting or making people wait So come with me I'll show you to your room." Sasori said. After that China followed Sasori to her room.

***The next day***

Sasori made his way to China's room "China get up I'm going to teach you how to repair a puppet." Sasori said opening her door. "Alright Sasori." China said getting up after she got up she hurried after Sasori. Sasori brought her into a workroom where he currently had a puppet laid out on a large work bench. He then led her over to it and got out some materials. "Firstly you need to replace its arm." Sasori said handing her some screws and a screwdriver.

China then got to work on its arm. "Alright good next you need to make sure it will move." China did as told and it did move. "then you need to make sure all the screws are tightened on it." Sasori explained once she did and it was repaired he nodded and told her that they will work on chakra control.

"First you need to form this hand sign" Sasori paused to show her it. After she made it he continued "then imagine your chakra forming a ball after that try to imagine a steady stream of it moving until it gets to your hands. Then try to form these handsighns." Sasori said showing her the hand signs for a bushin.

When she successfully created them he showed her how to create the chakra strings. "Alright first imagine the same thing only after it gets to your hand you imagine it making strings come out of you fingers and try to latch on to this puppet after you think the chakra strings have come out." Sasori explained pointing to a medium sized puppet. It took a few tries, but in the end China got the puppet to move. "Good it's gotten late so go to bed ill teach you how to make poisons and antidotes tomorrow." Sasori said as it had been hours upon hours of training that day.

***The next day***

It started out the same only when China got to the work room it had various ingredients laying around on the table, items for mixing, and a few scrolls for making sure the antidote and poisons work. Sasori then told China to mix some ingredients together and then he'd see if it was potent or not. After China mixed random ingredients together and said she was done Sasori tested it and it was mildly potent. He then instructed China on how to make an antidote.

Once China was done mixing an antidote together Sasori tried but it didn't work. So she tried again, same result. It took her a few more tries, but she eventually managed to make a working antidote.

* * *

><p>"Over the years China became stronger and stronger in the art of puppetry. She eventually became a puppet and had to be sent back to her world. Years later I had left my village and ended up joining the Akatsuki and then just recently today we brought China back to this world as you can see she isn't a puppet right now, but it's because I sealed her powers and most of her chakra away." Sasori finnished.<p>

**China's pov**

Wow no wonder I don't remember any of that. "I will need another member to help me with unsealing her memories, chakra, and anything that may still be sealed with in her." Sasori told Leader-sama Well crap this will probably hurt. "Very well then Sasori teach Deidara the hand signs and do whatever meeting is over now im leaving so don't disturb me or I'll kill you." Pein said leaving wow I guess he has just as much paperwork as Tsunade does … that sucks.

Once Leader-sama left Sasori grabbed me and Deidara followed. Sasori then took me to I guess his and Deidara's room. He then drew a sealing circle on the floor and got four chains. He then tied a chain around each of my four limbs, tightly might I add, and bolted them to the floor. Then he taught Deidara each hand sign and they both got on opposite sides of me and did the jutsu.

I was right it hurt like a bitch because for one it's kinda like the jutsu Sasori put on Captain Yura you know when they went to get the one tails and the seal was released. Yup it's like that so my head hurt. Then I started to float up which is why I was tied to the floor. It's like when they extract a biju only chakra doesn't come out; I'm just stuck in midair.

Once the jutsu was done I fell down, not very far because of the chains, and just laid there. I hurt horribly just pain everywhere. Sasori then picked me up and brought me to my room where I fell asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well its done and Im going to bed <strong>

**vote on mah poll please**

**r&r or you know what I dont even know what threat to use**

**flames are still used for feeding my skeliton pixies**


	4. Kakazu's bday

**Yeah this was my first day of eighth grade**

**So yeah thats why I didnt update earlier**

**disclaimer:Dont own Naruto**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next day I decided to wonder around the base. I wasn't as sore as yesterday surprisingly so it wasn't difficult walking around the base. As I was walking around I found a room that looked like it was the kitchen. When I went in it was, and I found Itachi and Kisame in there eating breakfast, and drinking tea having a conversation. When I walked over to the stove I found a crap load of steaming hot rice, and a carton of eggs.<p>

Wow usually when people make fan fictions that I've read their breakfast is usually something modern from America and not a traditional Japanese breakfast. So looked through the cupboards and found a bowl. I then got a lot of rice and cracked an egg over it. (AN: I've done it before it's really good.) I then found a set of chopsticks and sat at the table eating the delicious breakfast. Itachi then looked up from his and Kisame's conversation.

"Hello China I see you've gotten acquainted." Itachi said "Yea thanks for asking." I replied with a smile. "So China what's it like back home in another world?" Kisame asked me "Well different" I said trying to word what I say carefully. "How different?" Kisame asked again

"Well we're more advanced, no ninja, and many terrorists." I replied "Oh well I forgot you don't know any of us yet I'm Kisame and that's Itachi" "What the h*lls for breakfast today b*tches?" Hidan interrupted Kisame "And that's Hidan." Kisame said after he finished talking.

"Hidan quit shouting Leader-sama's going to make you live in the base outside Ame again if you keep this up, and I don't want to pay for any of the damages you'll cause to our stuff in there." Kakazu said angrily. "Piss off Kakazu just because that one time it was too dark to see anything because you didn't want to pay the bill for electricity and the torches were all burnt out." Hidan replied angrily.

"And that's Kakazu." Kisame whispered pointing towards Kakazu "It's his birthday and he's angry because his last birthday was when Hidan broke a lot of crap and we spent money on him." Kisame whispered "I can hear you ya know." Kakazu turned around angrily to us. "Now Kakazu don't get angry."

"Angry? ANGRY? IM NOT ANGRY NOW SHUTUP OR ILL SOW YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Kakazu yelled and you could hear a vein pop. "Um I'll be leaving now." Kisame said backing away wow that was scary. After that Hidan sat down and ate and started up a conversation with me.

"So are you really from another f*cken world b*itch?" "Yeah I am why?" I asked suspiciously "Cause I wanna know if anyone's heard of Jashin there." "Oh well yeah a crapload of people have many of whom even have him as a god." Hidan was speechless after that well until Kakazu said "Please Hidan get over yourself your god is fake."

"What did you say you heathen?" "I said your god is fake." Kakazu replied which got into a huge fight and both me and Itachi left the kitchen. "Wow do they always fight like that?" I asked Itachi "Yes" was his response "Oh alright,but where are we going?"

"Living room." "Alright." The rest of the walk was silent we passed many doors and finally made it to the living room where many members were watching a horror film with lots of gore. Itachi merrily sat down on a couch beside Kisame and watched. I decided to sit in an empty arm chair and watched the rest of the movie with everyone else.

***2 hours later***

That was both disturbing and epic. "Hey when did you get here China hmm?" Deidara asked "Oh you know 2 hours ago." "Oh well I guess I should introduce you to everyone Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, and you've met Leader-sama, Konan, Me, and Sasori, the two not here are Hidan and Kakazu un." Deidara said and pointed to each member.

"Yeah I've met everyone now and its Kakazu's birthday right?" I asked "How'd you know hmmm?" "Kisame told me" "Oh un." "SO what does he like?" "Money! Money un. He's a crazed maniac when it comes to money."

"Alright how about we all give him money for his birthday since he got mad at you last year." "You know that's not a bad idea." Kisame said so everyone put some money in a box, and we all went to find Kakazu. We eventually went to his room and got him to open up.

"What is it?" Kakazu asked sticking his head outside the door. "We got you a present Kakazu." I replied "No go get a refund presents cost money." "Actually it money." Tobi said.

Kakazu then took the box and opened it up to find 100,000ryo in it. "Thanks everyone." Kakazu said and it looks like he's smiling so job well done. We all then left to do whatever and me and Sasori went back to his room where we both fixed some puppets for hours. After that I left to the living room and watched horror movies until 10 at night and then left for my room to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So Kakazus b-day was nice <strong>

**vote on mah poll**

**r&r or else ill take all the chocolate in the world and only sell it to you all for $100 each muahahahaha im sooooooo evil**

**flames are good the sceliton fairies invited me over for lunch **

**so you flame me Ill invite them over for lunch at my house then tell tobi your computor/laptop is sugar**


	5. Peins Bday and an Epic Forshadowing

**Hey wasup people im back**

**Yeah sorry about not updating in forever but Ive had school, no inspiation, laziness, procrastination, and writers block so yeah. but I wanted to get this chapter out for you peeps. ITs also mah b day the ssame as Peins and well its the 19th here but I know some of you people are gonna be its the 20th a day after peins b day and blah blah trolling. so yeah Im 14 for any of you that care and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the anime or manga naruto/naruto shippuden**

* * *

><p>About a month later on the 19 (Mah b-day huzah) I had woken up to Tobi Aka Madara yelling "Don't Blow Tobi up Deidara-sempai Tobi's a good boy!" He then ran into my room screaming like a maniac with an angry Deidara in tow. "Katsu!" Deidara yelled and blew up my bathroom door where Tobi had been a minute ago. Tobi then jumped on me….. Oh shit "Katsu!" I then was blown up with my body parts scattering.<p>

After a short silence "Deidara-sempai you blew China-Chan up." Tobi then began to cry until I merged back together. Tobi then screamed about the dead coming back to life and running for his life. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room!" I growled out "Well someone's not a morning person." Deidara chuckled before he left.

"I am too Deidara!" I yelled before I threw my pillow at the closing door. Yeah within this huge epic time skip was just training with the members. So back on topic I got out of bed cleaned up and went to get breakfast. Once I got inside I saw all the members eating their normal breakfast, and Konan cooking Dango for Pein's birthday yup you heard right Pein and I have the same birthday. So I got miso soup today and a bowl of rice like last time.

After I ate Konan had come up to me, "China Today is Pein's birthday and his birthday festival is coming up so I'd like to buy you a kimono for tonight. Also I'd like to know your birthday as well." Konan told me. "Oh sure Konan so when are we going and my birthday is today as well." I told her as we walked out of the kitchen.

"I'd like to go as soon as you're ready and stay close to me in the village since you haven't been in it yet." Konan explained "Well I'm ready right now so we can leave." After that Konan and I left into the village. Once we got into the village I was in awe at the many shops they had sure I had seen the village in the anime and out my window but to actually be in it was amazing. After a while of walking and having many of the villagers acknowledge us we finally turned one of the many streets and got to a store called custom kimonos yeah I didn't just train during that time skip Sasori taught me how to read Japanese.

So we went in and Konan requested the tailor or whatever she's called to make one of the exclusive Akatsuki kimonos. She then went to the back and came back with Akatsuki cloud patterned material and got to work making it. So I had to stand on a stool while she made it you know like when they make it on you yup that's how it went for around three hours. Did I ever mention I hate shopping and clothes in general, well I do and I once said the only dress I'd wear would be a kimono. After that horrible experience was over we had finally left and went to a local tea house.

When we went inside we were seated and had some Dango and tea. After that we went back to the base and I had to train with Kakazu in hand to hand combat.

***5 hours later***

We were all dressed in our kimonos and were leaving for the festival we just had to wait for Deidara and Hidan to come. "Alright I'm here let's get going." Deidara said "Honestly brat you take forever getting into your kimono and you can't even see Hidans not here." Sasori said after he said that we heard Hidan. "F*** I Hate these things they're so hard to f***ing put on!" Hidan said before tripping down the stairs while tying one part of his kimono.

"!" Hidan yelled while tumbling down the many many steps. He then landed with a loud thump after Kakazu roughly lifted him off the floor we left. After we got into the area of the village that had the festival we broke off into pairs and I was left with Tobi. So he basically went crazy over the games and made me try them all at least twice. After hours upon hours of this we stopped to eat at a Dango stand.

So after around thirty minutes of me watching Tobi eat Dango and fighting with the manager about whether or not he could eat more and not pay the full price because Kakazu set a limit to how much each of us could spend. Tobi and I left to spend the left over money I had since I didn't go overboard like Tobi did. We ended up coming across a dark alley with a fortune teller. I didn't even know they had fortune tellers in the Narutoverse. Well we decided to check it out or more like Tobi dragging me over there because he loves to get fortunes told.

We ended up paying for her to say a great tragedy would happen to me and she told Tobi he'd end up getting a lot of candy for his birthday. So after that weird experience we left to find the others at the rondevue point and we found Pein had a lot of random things and a smile on his face. So when we got there the members were smiling at me not good not good at all. "So China we all know how much you like weapons so we all chipped in to get you one here you go." Deidara said then they all gave me this epic sword. Now I know why Pein was so happy we got epic gifts.

After that we all walked up onto a large balcony and watched a fireworks show courtesy of Deidara and It said Happy birthday Pein-sama and China-chan. After that we all went back to the base and I passed out the minute I hit the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>SO did you like it also please vote on mah poll it will benifit you<strong>

**r&r **

**flames will be added to my stash of fire so far I only have the flames of hell that my skeliton pixie friends have stashed away**


	6. Goin to the Hidden Death

**Ello I'm back I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry thats I kept you waiting I dont know what happened so heres the next update**

**disclaimer dont own original naruto stuff**

* * *

><p>The next day I had woken up normally, gotten ready, and then went to get breakfast. Once I got there Kakazu came and told Hidan and me that Leader-sama requested us, so we got up and left for his office. Once we got there Leader-sama explained our mission. "We have been requested with an s ranked mission from the hidden death, it is located in the land of fire. It is to check out what has been destroying their Jashinest temples as all of their best ninja have either shown up crazy, dead, or missing.<p>

Be very careful as they have no idea how this is happening." Once he finished explaining we got ready to leave. Once we were all ready we headed out. While we were traveling Hidan and Kakazu were arguing on whether Jashin was real or not. "Kakazu obviously he's real why else would we worship him?"

"Because you all are idiots who can't get it through their minds that he isn't real." "Well I was granted with immortality by Lord Jashin that's the only way to become immortal even China was granted immortality by Jashin weren't you China?" "Um no I was born with immortality." I replied with a dumb face. "Ha see your god is fake you probably were born with it also. Besides there is no true immortality in this world."

"Shuddup Kakazu!" Hidan said pissed and got his scythe out. Huh looks like they're gonna maim each other. If that happens it will take even longer to finish this mission, better jump in.

And with that thought I jumped between the two of them. Hidan's scythe and Kakazu's fist just narrowly missed me. "What the h*ll b*th you could have been chopped to smithereens!" Hidan yelled at me Kakazu just stared at me then continued on walking. After that I followed behind him, and then Hidan caught up.

***Later that day***

As it was getting dark we came apon a village. It looked as though it was one used for farming and whatnot. As we walked through it we saw random houses and farm animals. Once we got to the center of the village we found an inn so we went inside. It looked decent, not too expensive. So me and Hidan were lucky since Kakazu refuses to spend money on inns when we can camp outside.

When we got to the desk the man asked for us to give him the money. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying since Kakazu was the only one up there. Although I noticed that Kakazu seemed pleased with the price since he was carrying a set of keys, and going up the stairs. Once we'd followed Kakazu which included walking up lots of stairs. I have no idea how this is possible outside it looked like a two story inn, it looked no different on the inside, well that is until we got on the stairs.

About five stories up and we descended down a long hallway. Once we got to our room which had the number 567 on the door we went inside. "Kakazu why'd we stop I mean I'm not complaining or anything it's just that you usually don't do this kind of thing." I said "Yeah B****rd I wanna see my cousin she lives in the hidden death." Hidan said with an anger mark appearing on the side of his head.

"Shut up Hidan it's just a day's long travel from here, and with this unknown danger we need to stay inside." Kakazu told Hidan calmly. So I decided to take a shower and go to sleep.

***The next day***

"Holy h*ll" is what I woke up to courtesy of Hidan and Kakazu. Once we were ready we left to the Hidden Death. As we were travelling we were ambushed by two men sporting some headbands I'd never seen before. Hidan got his scythe out and ran at them and they dodged and landed right where Kakazu was waiting. As this was happening I had summoned some puppets and sent them straight at the men.

They became paralyzed thanks to some special poison I created with the help of Sasori. Sadly we failed to notice their partner hiding in some trees behind us. He jumped behind me before I could send my puppets after him and put a jutsu and me that enabled me from walking. Kakazu and Hidan came after him since they killed the other two shinobi but where stopped when he used the same jutsu on them. He then proceeded to run off with me on his shoulder and knocked me out midway of where he dumped my body.

I then woke up in a very white room and couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. After I decided to get up I heard Hidan and Kakazu arguing with some girl. I then heard the door open and looked over. "It's about time you got up these two wouldn't quit bugging me about you." The girl said. "How long have I been out?" I asked with a raspy voice then she looked directly towards me and said in an ominous voice "Six months."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter<strong>

**r&r**

**I deserve flames for what I did Im a discrace**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I bet you all think i'm a butt for not updating but I failed at this story so I'm redoing it *Blows partyblower and pops confettie* Anyway heres a preweiw dont mind the start its pretty much the same but Cina is older and its a bit different***

* * *

><p>asori and a few other akatsuki members, none of which I remembered in the morning besides Itachi where in my yard along with my younger brother by two years and me. The reason for this is well I'll just leave that question till the end of this scene. Sasori had managed to catch my brother with his chakra strings and I was running for my life everywhere, because as much as I like the Akatsuki I was smart enough to run since you know they're killers. Well anyways I was running around dodging here and there from the members, my brother was running also but he was caught as mentioned earlier. I then ran into one of the juniper trees we have around our house, that keep the wind out, and ended up hiding under a sink cabinet thing.<p>

I know wtf moment right there, but here's the twist it was all a dream before you go what? you have a sink cabinet thing randomly in your trees. So back to the dream as I was hiding the Akatsuki managed to find me and started to surround me, and right before I was grabbed the dream ended or what parts I remember ended. I then opened my eyes 'holey crap I haven't had that dream since a few months or a year ago.' I thought to myself, and just who is myself well I'll tell you.

My name is China Immor, or Chi if your one of my close friends and I'm 15. I have dirty blonde hair and I'm a sorta a tomboy so I don't really like to wear dresses or skirts I it's just that they restrict movement and stuff. My eyes are a green color with specs of black in them and a thin black rim around the green, hey I'm not making that up you can even look at pics of me if you need proof, and my eyes use to be blue at least that's what my mom says. I am an otaku and my favorite anime is Naruto.

I also have been having a crapload of anime dreams recently and they all started with the dream I had this morning that you just read. They usually contain an Akatsuki member in them, but once in a while I'll have a different anime dream. Oh and I believe I'm Immortal because I've hurt myself numerous times either by shaving, jumping/climbing fences, or running into something and I haven't even fainted once or needed to get a blood transfusion. Yeah stupid way of thinking I know, but they were some pretty big cuts and whatnot.

So shoving all of that to the back of my mind I got ready to go to the first day of school. Which I will spear you the details of getting cleaned up because that's boring and I just explained how I look already besides the fact I still have baby fat around my mid-section and I'm not the most attractive girl around. Well after I got ready the bus came and I got on it feeling slightly uneasy, but brushing it off thinking it's just because it's the first day of school.

*Time skip to getting inside the school*

Once I got to school I went to the office and checked what periods started and ended, got some candy, and made sure I had some money for lunch. I also went and found my locker.

*In the Akatsuki base*

"Sasori are you serious? There is no such thing as another world" Pein said as Sasori was talking to him "I assure you Pein there is and I believe that there is someone who would be a good asset to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it<strong>


End file.
